Solid sheet materials have low mechanical strength per weight unit and a small exposed surface area per volume unit material. Sheet materials that are not solid can be produced by extruding or casting viscous matter in a rigid mould. Otherwise the separate units have to be joined, which is a time and cost consuming process.
One aspect of the present invention is therefore to provide a cast sheet with larger surface-area per volume unit and higher mechanical strength per weight unit compared to corresponding solid sheet materials but which is still comparatively easy to produce. Furthermore less viscous substances can be cast into complex shapes through the process according to the present invention.
Another aspect of the present invention is therefore to provide a mould and a method of shaping such mould according to the present invention in order to simplify production.
Production of moulds for casting of non planar shapes with a constant thickness can be complicated and time consuming. One purpose of the present invention is to simplify the production of cast sheets in simple or complex non planar shapes, in small or large quantities.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a simple method of producing cast sheets that are light permeable or have through holes.
These and other aspects are achieved through cast sheets and a mould and a method of producing such cast sheets according to the technical features of the independent claims.